Damned
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: Oneshot Yusuke has an affair with his favorite fire youkai. YusukexHiei, shounen ai


**Damned**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Oneshot, songfic**

**Author's note: **I don't own the characters. I don't own the song lyrics. But oh well. This fic was written anyway for you people's amusement. Another YusukeHiei fic. Heh, I'm a big time reader but don't write as much as I should. Bleh. Probably cause I'm too corny to write fics. This one is a little more interesting.

**Warnings: **I only use warnings if I feel they're necessary. There is nothing graphic, but sexual references are made. Not enough to make me jump the rating to M. I guess this SHOULD be "Older teens". So let's go with that.

_I'm lying here beside you in someone else's bed._

Yusuke shifted in his bed, stretching his arms up as if he were about to yawn and get up out of his cushion-y heaven. However, his lover had other plans as the pale, slender hand reached out and grabbed Yusuke back down in the bed.

"Damn, Hiei..." Yusuke muttered as the fire koorime teased the ex-Detective's ear with his tongue.

"You. Stay."

"Always one for words, aren't you? We can't sleep in today; Keiko's coming home early."

The demon scowled. Keiko...he hated that human. Well, he hated all humans, but her in particular.

_Knowing what we're doing's wrong, but better left unsaid..._

Yusuke liked her enough, that much was apparent. But the two's human bond–marriage–was what kept Hiei and Yusuke's obvious liking for each other at bay. Hiei didn't care if the two had wild sex in the middle of the road during a parade where there would be a million people to watch. Yusuke, however, wanted only the walls to see what went on after Keiko left for work. Yusuke was lucky enough to avoid work for the time being. He was recruited for the second time from Koenma as Spirit Detective when renegade demons defied Enki's rule and escaped into the Ningenkai to start minor uprisings with the defenseless pedestrians who inhabited there. Even Enma himself had no choice but to let the only one strong enough to stop the demons become part of Reikai's work again.

Hiei, after a couple of painstaking years as Mukuro's right hand, finally took up her offer to return to Ningenkai for a nice break. He took a couple here and there in the past for some...alone time...with Yusuke in the Human World, but for the most part this was the best opportunity to fuck his former team captain's brains out.

_Your breathing sounds like screaming, it's all that I can stand!_

Hiei tried to persuade his mazoku lover into another quick escapade, but only got so far in the end.

_The ring is on your finger, but my heart is in your hands._

Yusuke rolled his eyes when Hiei pouted up at him. Hiei was no doubt adorable when he wanted to be. Yusuke smirked against the demon's neck as he nipped it playfully. His playing turned into a fit of arousal, and it became evident when his groin showed itself through Yusuke's only article of clothing that was on his body: his jeans.

_Damned if you love me, damned if you don't. It's getting harder holding on, but I can't let you go. Damned if you don't need me, damned if you do. God, I wish it wasn't me standing in these shoes!_

_Damned...Damned..._

Smirking, Hiei was pleased to see that Yusuke had decided to stop rational thought and use his other head for the bulk of the thinking. Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, and let his legs follow suit around the human hearted demon's hips that had straddled him. Yusuke's hand found its way under the shirt Hiei was wearing. Yusuke couldn't help but let an amused smile plaster his lips when he remembered the shirt Hiei was wearing was Yusuke's own. Another smile–a more mischievous one appeared as well when he remembered also that his shirt was the only thing covering Hiei's body. Thus, making that shirt an obstacle; an obstacle it was up to him to remove.

_A door slams like a shot gun, you jump to your feet._

"Yusuke! I'm home!" a female voice sang throughout the downstairs dining room. A click and slam of the front door followed. Keiko was back.

"Shit...Shit!" Yusuke cursed. It wasn't because his wife was home, or the fact a half naked man was in his bed. Those things weren't a problem he couldn't cover up if need be. The thing he couldn't particularly hide was the bulge in his lower regions.

Keiko's heels clunked against the stairs as she neared Yusuke's bedroom door. Hiei grabbed Yusuke's arm quickly, and teleported the two of them into the in-room bathroom of Yusuke's domain. As he violently shoved Yusuke into the shower, Yusuke tugged the demon in as well. Whilst he did that, it took only a second of his quick reflexes to turn on the shower nozzle.

"I...I'm in the shower!" Yusuke called. He listened carefully, and when her heard Keiko's steps pause before opening the bathroom door, he sighed in relief.

"Oh! Sorry, dear. Well, when you're finished come downstairs. I'll have dinner ready."

"Heh." Yusuke ruffled his own, now gel free hair. "Good thinking, man."

"We're not finished yet."

_But it's the wind through the secrets that we keep. Made me want to want you, God knows I need to need you. By the time this love is over, I'll be sleeping on the streets._

"Yusuke Urameshi, that was the longest shower in the history of the universe." Keiko sighed as her husband walked down the steps, his raven wet hair freely falling in front of his eyes, and a sated smile on his lips.

"Well, I...had to get clean." Yusuke fibbed shrugging. "You're always saying I'm such a pig."

"Only because you are!" Keiko grinned enthusiastically. Her husband wasn't a very tidy guy; not that she ever thought he was.

Keiko used the opportunity to leech around her husband's middle and squeeze him. Yusuke returned the gesture, but not as sincerely as Keiko.

_Damned if you love me, Damned if you don't. It's getting harder holding on, but I can't let you go. Damned if you don't need me, Damned if you do. God I wish it wasn't me, standing in these shoes._

_Damned...damned..._

"Hiei, how long has it been?" Yusuke said, gripping his shorter lover's waist. The two were in Makai secretly–just for the day. Hiei couldn't return to Mukuro's side until his 'break' of sorts was over, and Yusuke needed to get away from humans for a little while. The boys were sitting on a rather large, thick tree branch. To the naked eye, it would seem they were carefree. The image of Hiei in Yusuke's lap did seem to give off a content atmosphere.

"Since we've had sex? Probably a few hours." Hiei said, resting his head against Yusuke's chest. "I could fix that, if you'd like."

"Heh, not that I would mind, but I meant since we've gotten together."

"Ah." Hiei rolled his eyes; it was stupid to remember things like that. "It's been a few years...We started a little before you and what's her face got married."

"Keiko." Yusuke corrected.

"Hn."

Yusuke squeezed tighter. The guilt was catching up to him, but it couldn't be helped.

"Why?" Hiei suddenly said, emotionlessly per usual.

"Oh, I was just curious."

"No, I mean..." Hiei paused, realizing he was talking a lot for being the quiet individual he was. "I meant why did you marry her?"

_Why won't you talk to me?_

"Because...it was a promise..." Yusuke swallowed hard. "I don't break promises."

_Because I'm too blind to see..._

"Really?" the Koorime quirked an eyebrow.

_Why won't you look at me?_

"Yes..."

_Because I'm afraid to breathe..._

"Don't lie. You must care about her a little. After all, you did still marry her while you were screwing me."

_What do you want from me?_

"I can't help it!" Yusuke spat harshly. "I couldn't break my promise because I would break her heart as well!"

"Well, that's certainly romantic." Hiei snorted. "If she means so much to you, then screw **her** once in awhile. She'd probably like it."

"Oh, excuse her for wanting to have a real commitment rather than a marriage that's all about sex like _someone _I know."

"Then go be with her!" Hiei growled, crossing his arms.

"I...I can't!"

_All that I can stand!_

"Well why not?" Hiei commented, now royally pissed.

"Because I love _you_!"

_The lies are on my tongue and I can't turn back. I know my soul is damned...!_

"Oh, yeah right." Hiei said, hopping off the tree branch. "You're cute, you know that?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm...I'm serious." Hiei quirked an eyebrow for the umpteenth time. "I didn't...it's not like I always...but when we...and you...and me...and..."

Hiei turned to leave.

"I need you!"

_Don't worry. I ain't gonna call you or hear you say my name. And if you see me on the street, don't worry. Just walk away._

"What do you want me to say? You're talking to a guy whose seen you cheat on your wife with a smile on your face. She doesn't even suspect the worst, you're so convincing." Hiei shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Let myself fall in love with you so you can cheat on me to, without me knowing the wiser? Please..."

"I would never...!"

"That's what she thinks."

_Our lives are getting twisted, let's keep our stories straight. The more that I resist it, my temptation turns to fate. _

Yusuke sat on his bed, his wife at his side. **That's what she thinks. **Yusuke hated to admit it, but Hiei was probably right. She probably didn't think he was cheating on her. Especially not with a man. Especially not with a friend they both knew from past experiences like the Dark Tournament.

It was cruel of him to let her love him while he didn't love her back. He liked her, sure. And not in a sisterly way, or friendly way. But he didn't love her. Well, not as much as the koorime. Yusuke knew Hiei didn't want to love anyone. And he knew now that if Hiei ever did start to develop feelings for him, then he nipped them in the bud because he didn't trust Yusuke in a loverly way.

And all because Hiei saw first hand Yusuke cheat on his wife.

_Damned if you love me. Damned if you don't. It's getting harder holding on, but I can't let you go. Damned if you don't need me. Damned if you do. God, I wish it wasn't me standing in these shoes!_

Yusuke's face was sorely bruised. The slap that came from his angry spouse could have rendered an elephant unconscious. Yusuke decided to stop his web of lies and start fresh. He also decided to be as blunt as possible and get it over quickly.

**"I'm cheating on you. I've been in a relationship with someone else since before we got married."**

He couldn't see anything but pure rage in her eyes as she whipped in the face with her open palmed hand, practically knocking his skull off. With that, she stomped away, tears of anger and deceit filling her eyes. Yusuke knew divorce was inevitable now. Which was fine with him. He was being honest with himself.

He was starting fresh; turning over a new leaf. He'd be honest from now on–as honest as it took to get Hiei to trust him. And when the apparition did, he would come back to Yusuke. Yusuke could feel it. Hiei continued to watch over him secretly since their fight. When Hiei did decide to come back to Yusuke, the detective decided that the two would go back to the Makai together away from anyone else who could hinder relationship. Yusuke needed Hiei to survive now; he didn't need anything else. Except maybe air. But why get technical?

And the two would be happy. The two would be together. Yusuke smirked to himself. He knew it. Hiei would come back to him when he felt he could trust him again. After all, Hiei did always come back to Yusuke when he needed him most. And when that day would come, Keiko would have no idea it was Hiei whom Yusuke had his affair.

_Damned...Damned...!_

**End.**

**Author's note: **Different from my other stories. Less romantic and cheesy, that's for sure. xD Heh, ignore me. Just R and R and get the flames out. I know how pointless oneshots of mine can be, but I need to work on my mediocre writing skills so my fics can improve. Hope you liked it and didn't feel the need to throw bricks at me at the end. Later, readers! Until next time, if not sooner.


End file.
